List of Defunct New-WWE Championships
The following are all the active (and inactive) championship titles in New-WWE WWE Championship The WWE Championship is the highest ranked title on the Raw brand. The first WWE Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was John Cena. The current champion is Bret Michaels, who is in his first reign as champion. World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title on the Smackdown brand. The first World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Randy Orton. The current champion is Mercurius, who is in his first reign as champion ECW Championship The ECW Championship is the only title exclusive to the ECW Brand, but is a World level championship. The first ECW Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Matt Morgan. The current champion is John Morrison, who is in his first reign. Intercontinental Championship The Intercontinental Championship is the second highest ranked championship on the Raw Brand. The first Intercontinental Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was CM Punk. The current champion is Christian, who is in his second reign. United States Championship The United States Championship is the second highest ranked championship on the Smackdown Brand. The first United States Champion in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Ted DiBiase. The current champion is Javori Smart, who is in his third reign. Women's Championship The Women's Championship is the women's division championship on the Raw brand. The first Women's Champion on the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Michelle McCool. The current champion is Maria Lopez, who is in her first reign as champion. Divas Championship The Divas Championship is the women's division championship on the Smackdown brand. The first Divas Champion on the CAW adaptation of New-WWE was Victoria. The current champion is Janice Miller, who is in her first reign as champion. Unified Tag Team Championship The Unified Tag Team Championship is the sole tag team championship on New-WWE, and is defended on all three brands. The current Unified Tag Team Champions are Biff Andreas and Shawn Dynasty. World Tag Team Championship The World Tag Team Championship were the tag titles defended on Raw before being unified with Smackdown's WWE Tag Team Championship. The first World Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Adolf Hitler & Bret Michaels. The final champions before unification were The Boogeyman & Gunner Fatu Jr. WWE Tag Team Championship The WWE Tag Team Championship were the tag titles defended on Smackdown before being unified with Raw's World Tag Team Championship. The first WWE Tag Team Champions in the CAW adaptation of New-WWE were Mr. Mac & Damar. The final champions before unification were The Miz & John Morrison. Triple Crown Champions The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (either the WWE, World Heavyweight, or ECW Championship), a Mid-Card championship (either the Intercontinental or United States Championship), and a Tag Championship (either the Unified Tag Championship or either pre-unification tag titles: World Tag Team Championship or WWE Tag Team Championship). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. Royal Rumble Winners Simply put, the winners of the Royal Rumble match. Money in the Bank Winners Winners of the Money in the Bank Ladder match. Trivia * The shortest reign for any of the championships was Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales' first World Heavyweight Title reign, which lasted only seconds due to Chris Jericho's immediate Money in the Bank cash in. * The longest reign for any of the championships was Maria's Divas Championship reign, which, even excluding New-WWE's hiatus, lasted a total of two months (which is very long in terms of New-WWE, considering its accelerated pace of uploading events).